Roupa e acessórios
Clothing is what keeps you warm in the winter, let alone the dead of space. Below are the objects which you can wear. Short guide to clothes Inventory Your character has following slots that are always available: * Jumpsuit * External suit * Back * Mask * Shoes * Gloves * Ears * Glasses * Hat Jumpsuit unlocks for you: * Belt * Pockets * ID slot And external suit unlocks for you an external suit storage. Contents of your pockets are not visible for others, but if someone tries to empty them you do not get a message unless you move. Pockets can hold tiny and small items. They can also hold mining satchel, despite it being a normal-sized item. If you have a storage item in one of your slots, you can click on it to open it. If you want to take it to your hand, drag it to the hand slot with your mouse. You can also drag an item to your character on the map to open it. This will work with a pill bottle in your pocket, for example, or if you have something in your hands. Damage protection There are several types of damage in the game. Various pieces of clothing offer protection for the body parts they cover. * Melee * Bullet * Laser * Energy * Bomb * Biological * Radiation Temperature protection Some pieces of clothing offer protection from high/low temperatures. High-temperature protection is needed when everything is on fire. Low-temperature protection is needed when you are in space or very close to being in space. Items only protect body parts they cover. Jumpsuits Having a jumpsuit is extremely important. Without a jumpsuit you will not have an ID slot, a belt slot, or any pocket slots. The jumpsuit is also useful in identifying your department at a glance, and so can be used as part of a disguise. In addition, jumpsuits now have a full suite of sensors that can be toggled and adjusted by right-clicking on it. They can give out data to the bridge including your location, your health, and your mortality. Some jumpsuits made to be practical will offer minor protection, which will be noted in it's description. For example, the virologist's jumpsuit has minor projection to biohazards, while the Head of Security's will have a small amount of protection from blunt trauma. A bit different from the others is the prisoner's jumpsuit. In addition to its distinctive colour, its suit sensors are always on maximum. You can wash a jumpsuit in a washing machine with a crayon to paint it. Headgear Different kinds of hats for various purposes. =Masks= Different masks can provide you with oxygen, filter out bad gases and germs, hide your identity or make you look cool. =Bodywear= These items can be worn over your jumpsuit, giving your protection or just to dress up nicely. =Shoes= Shoes can look stylish, and they can also help you not go all John McClane on the glass shards. =Gloves= Can be used to hide fingerprints and protection from certain objects. You can wash gloves with a crayon to change their color. =Eyewear= These items can be weared over your eyes, providing protection, visual information or other things =Backwear= Different kinds of things which go on your back. Used mostly for storing stuff. Note: All of these items are practically the same (code-wise), they just look different. =Belts= Belts are a type of containers that can only hold specific items. They are to not be confused with belt slot of character's inventory. Belts that exist in the game are: =Earpieces= These little devices are issued to every crew member upon arrival on the station. Every job, no matter how insignificant, gets some form of headset. In order to talk to the station with it simply type say ;(your text here). Different branches of the station get a unique headset with its own private channel. In order to use this channel type in say .h (your text here). And your message will be broadcast to others with the same type of headset. Note that this does not work on the basic model. You can tell the basic model by its black coloring and lack of label. All headsets are equipped with a standard encryption key used for the common channel. Screwdrivers can be used to remove the encryption keys and use them in a different headset. All department headsets come with two keys. Use your headset in hand to manually enable or disable keys, or change your default channel. Here is a list of channels and how to access them. Examining your headset also shows you all possible channels. # and . can be used instead of : .c = Command .s = Security .e = Engineering .u = Supply .m = Medical .n = Science .v = Service Using .h will connect you with your default department's channel. Other uses: .b = Binary (For AI and cyborgs) .a = Alien .g = Changeling .i = Intercom .h = AI Holopad (For AI) .w = Whisper .l = Left Hand .r = Right Hand .t = Syndicate/Traitor (For when you have a Syndicate encryption key) Category:Objectos Category:Por traduzir